injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wasp (Avengeance)
This article, Wasp (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Captain America is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costume Description Default Once one of New York most talented Fashion designers, Janet Van Dyne's life changed when her father was murdered and Hank Pym entered her life. Confident and resourceful with the abilties her Wasp suit provides, Jan has time and again proven herself as one of the Avengers greatest leaders. Regime Even though her former husband placed his ties to the Insurgency, Janet had lost so many friends and allies amid New York and Tony Stark was easily able to convince her to side with his cause. Operating as leader of a select group of Regime forces, Jan has gone from fashion beauty to millitant operator. Powers and Abilities Making use of the cellular implantation of sub-atomic Pym particles, the Wasp possesses the power to alter her physical size, causing her body's mass to be shunted to or gained from an alternate dimension known as Kosmos. She is able to shrink to a minimum of several centimeters or grow to a maximum of several hundred feet. Smaller or larger sizes are possible but the exertion puts a strain on her body. Initially, these abilities stem from use of a Pym particle gas released from special capsules, and later biochemical augmentation by Henry Pym. Over time, however, her body absorbs enough particles to cause cellular mutation due to repeated exposure to Pym particles, allowing her to alter her size at will. At miniature size, her strength level increases as her body's mass is compacted. At giant size, her strength and endurance increase geometrically with her height, reaching superhuman levels. Despite the advantages of giant size, Janet usually prefers to remain the diminutive Wasp, calling on her growth power only in times of extreme emergency. At miniature size, the Wasp grows a pair of translucent insect wings from her back, a result of genetic modifications provided by Hank Pym. These grant her the power of flight, at speeds up to 40 mph (64 km/h). The Wasp is able to harness and augment her body's natural bio-electric energy, releasing it from her hands in powerful electrical force bursts, which she calls her "stinger blasts", "stingers", or "wasp's stings". Originally, she requires special wrist devices to produce these, but again, Pym particle absorption allows her to create the ability unaided. The Wasp's genetic modifications also grant her the ability to sprout small prehensile antennae from her temples which allowed her to telepathically communicate with and control insects. However, this is an ability she rarely uses. Van Dyne displays several non-superhuman abilities that garner her special fame and attention, foremost of which is her fashion sense; in nearly all of her early appearances, she sports a new costume, presumably designed and manufactured on her own as she is a gifted fashion designer. She is also a skilled amateur screenwriter. The Wasp is trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and in combat utilizing her special powers by Henry Pym. In addition, the Wasp is one of the most intuitive, if not deductive, members of the Avengers, and is an experienced leader and strategist. She effectively determines that a chemical accident has created a schizophrenic break in Henry Pym and that the relationship between the Scarlet Witch and the Vision is the result of the infused personality of Wonder Man and guesses the identity of Iron Man when Tony Stark fakes his own death. Trivia Gallery Category:Founding Avenger Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron